To Love Is To Destroy
by PasoMaddie
Summary: Jace has the heavenly fire trapped inside him, Clary sets out on a dangerous quest to find an elixir. Will she find the elixir and make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Tell me a bedtime story, Jace – Mortal Instrument Fanfiction  
The Mortal Instruments Series – Cassandra Clare  
Post City of Lost Souls

"Clary," he begins as she sits on his bed in his ever so tidy bedroom. "Clary, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you like that." She keeps her back towards him as a tear leaks from the corner of her eye. She hears the muffled footsteps of Jace as he draws closer to the bed. Before she know he's kneeling in front of her, trying to grasp her small hands into his big, scarred ones. "Hey, hey, did you hear me?" he whispered, bringing a hand up to cup her chin, to look into her green eyes as she looks into his golden ones.

Clary nods and glances away, biting her bottom lip. "How is this going to work, Jace? All we do is argue and when we're not, we can barely even touch each other because it's a danger to me!" She sobbed out loud, gasping for air.

Gently, Jace pulled Clary into his arms, embracing her and letting her head burrow into his chest as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "We'll figure something out, Clary, we always do." She pulled out his embrace and stared into his eyes, memorised by their brilliance.

"Do you remember when you told me about what Valentine told you, Jace? To love is to destroy?" she asked him, rubbing her thumbs over the back of his hands subconsciously.

Jace nodded slowly, unsure where this was leading to. "Where are you going with this, Clary?"

Instead of answering, she changed the topic, "What about that time when you read to me in the moving house? A Tale of Two Cities?"

He intertwines our fingers together, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Yes, I remember that but what does it have to do with anything?"

Clary leans forwards slightly and rests her forehead on his shoulder, by the crook of his neck. "Will you tell me a story again, Jace?"

He chuckles slightly and replies, "Why didn't you just ask me that?"

She shrugs and pulls back to look at him. "Because I wanted to see if you remembered. Those are a few of my most cherished moments with you, the times that you've opened up to me and even in the situations we've been in, we can still be together in some ways."

He smiles at this and leans in to brush his lips against hers for the first time in months. She parts her lips and kisses him more passionately, deeper. A spark zaps her bottom lip and she gasps. Jace pulls away immediately and stares sadly at her. "It's still something we're going to have to work on."

She nods and slips under the covers, patting the space beside her for Jace. Gingerly, he lays down beside her wrapping her up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest.

"Close your eyes," he whispers, like the very first time he had told her a story. And so she did, listening to the heartbeat of his heart thudding rhythmically and calmly in his chest, his breathing slow and steady and the feel of his muscles on his stomach where her palms rested.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Once there was a shadow hunter girl with red hair, green eyes and freckles who was madly in love with an incredibly hot shadow hunter boy. One day when they were cuddling in bed, the boy decided to tell the girl everything that he loved about her. He whispered of her adorable shortness, her flaming red hair that reminded him of flames, her green eyes which reminded him of four leaf clovers and how lucky he was to have her. The feeling of her soft, pale pink lips on his, moving in motion with his; the softness of her hands connected with his own; her selflessness and her cute personality. He told her all about the little things that had him falling in love for her all over again each day. She was the one that defying his father's theory of, 'To love is to destroy.'"

Jace's eyes were locked on Clary's during his whole story. She smiled, tears building up in her eyes. She blinked and one of them fell down her cheek. Jace lowered her head and kissed her tears away, whispering softly into her ear, his voice tickling the hairs on the back on her neck, "I love you, Clary."

With all the passion and love she could muster, Clary planted her lips against his and kissed him powerfully. With as much passion and love as she had, he moved his lips in sync with hers, tangling his fingers in her red hair. A spark zapped from Jace's lips to Clary's and the girl instantly pulled away. She giggle before adding, "I love you too, Jace, forever and always but I think we're going to have to work on that still." She whispered into his ear.

He chuckled, a deep, hearty chuckle. "Yes, I guess we will." Gently, he kissed her cheek. She smiled and buried her face into his toned chest. "I'm never going to leave you, always know that."

She shook her head against his chest and pulled back to look into his honey, golden eyes; trailing a hand down his cheek. "Jace, I know that—you practically tell me everyday."

With that, she kissed him once, lightly and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat in time with hers, his breathing slow and even. Her eyes fluttered closed and quickly before she could once again be pulled into the realm of dreams, she whispered his name, "Jace?"

"Mm?" he responded, his voice already heavy with sleep. She sighed and pulled back once more to stare at his angel face. His eyes were open but sluggish. He reached a hand out and laced their fingers together, smiling slightly. "What is it, my angel?"

"I'm sorry for before."

At first his face only shown confusion and then realisation but all he responded with is, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I know you're just as frustrated about this as I am but we'll get through it, we always get through things, I promise."

She smiled, accepting his answer and felt her eyes already closing as her head hit his chest. She felt his fingers dance over her face and her face as the darkness began to consume her.

Only just did she hear Jace's voice whisper, "Goodnight, my beautiful Clary."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jace was down at Taki's when Clary left the institute, heading for the City of Bones. She collected her phone and her messenger bag and headed out onto the streets. A taxi pulled up to the curb and with an address, he pulled away and headed in the direction of the Silent Brothers.

Ahead of her she could see the wrought, iron gates that came into view, not much further up ahead, dark vines crawled up them greedily, trying to yank the gates down. As her foot touched the cobblestone path leading up to the large angel statue, the gates slid open and on the other side was Brother Zachariah, waiting silently, hands clasped behind his back.

Clarissa, we have been waiting for you. He spoke softly in her mind.

She figured as much but still raised the question, "How did you know?"

In her head his voice sounded amused for a second and she knew that if he could, his lips would be curved upwards. I cannot reveal all the secrets of the Silent Brothers.

Silently, Brother Zachariah turned and gracefully began to retreat down the stairs and into the heart of the Silent City. Clary followed after him, her footsteps echoing off the pavement and the dead grass underneath her weight crackling.

As they travelled through the tunnel that had the floor inscribed with runes and passed the mausoleum, they arrived at a staircase that led them up into the council rooms. The whole group of Silent Brothers were gathered in the rather large room, all sitting behind one large table. Brother Zachariah moved, barely making a sound, to join the others.

Speak, Clarissa Morgenstern, what is it that you request?

"A cure for Jace."

Clary heard one of the brothers mentally sigh before Brother Enoch speaks up. You know that there is no cure for Jace, so why do you ask, daughter of Valentine?

"Because there has to be something, something that we do! I can barely touch him without getting stung, its torture! It's been months and it's still inside him, just as fierce as it was when he first got it." Frustrated tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She blinked furiously to remove the tears from her eyes.

All of the silent brothers were silent, their unseeing gazes set on her. There may be one way of releasing the fire from Jace Herondale. Spoke Brother Zachariah. Hope flared up within Clary, her whole face lighting up. However it is extremely dangerous, even grave dangerous. You should just let it take its course, wait for it to leave Mr Herondale, rather than risk your life for this.

"I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes." She responded, determination siding in with the flash of hope.

Mentally, she heard each of the Silent Brothers sigh in turn. Brother Zachariah nodded gravely. If that is what you wish. Come back tomorrow morning and we will tell you what you must do. Maybe even discuss this with Jace.

That night Clary sat in Jace's bedroom, listening to him reading Wuthering Heights out to her. He sat beside her, just reading through the lines of her most favourite book. She felt herself slipping into the world of dreams a few times, but each time she thought of the way she could make Jace the same. She sighed and glanced up at the boy who sat beside her. He mimicked her sigh and set the book aside onto the bedside table.

"Clary, I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

She thought about telling him the truth, thought it to be a good idea. Maybe it was, so she spilled. "I went to see the Silent Brothers today."

Jace's eyes widened to as big as saucers. "What? When?" He queried.

She looked down into her hands which twisted in her lap. "While you were at Taki's. I want to help find a cure, Jace." She whispered, before looking up to his face.

He wore a funny expression, a mix between shock, sadness and love. "Oh, Clary. What did they say?"

So, Clary went on explaining all about the Silent Brother's possible quest.

"You're not seriously thinking about going, are you?"

"But Jace, this could be our only opportunity. I want to do this, I want us to have a future together where we can touch each other's face, kiss and hug without the risks. I want a normal relationship."

Gently, he reached out took a strand of hair that had come loose out of her ponytail and tucked behind her ear, careful as to not touch any skin. "I know, but it sounds too dangerous. I'll go with you if you're going."

She shook her head, smiling. "No, Jace, stay here."

He looked at Clary incredibly. "You're kidding me, right? You know me, you know I'm not just going to sit back and watch you get hurt for me."

She sighed, "Fine, I won't go."

Jace let out a breath, he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Good, now promise me that you won't go." He looked at her seriously, his eye contact never wavering, boring into her.

"I promise." Although what Jace didn't know, was that of course she wasn't going to stay here. How could she when this could change their relationship for good… or for worse…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jace insisted that they go to the park the next morning and have a picnic. Clary knew it was a distraction but was happy to spend time with him no matter what.

They sat under a large shady tree, eating strawberries in the park. "Jace?" Clary questioned. He looked at her, cueing her to continue. "How long do you think it will take?"

At first he showed confusion but after a moment it seemed to sink in. "Oh, Clary," he whispered softly, sadly. "I don't know… soon I hope." She just nodded, lost in her own thoughts. "Clary…" He whispered, softly, drawing her attention back to him. "Everything will work out eventually, I promise you."

She rolled her eyes and looked down at the blanket they sat on, pulling on some loose ends. "Jace…" she began, sighing.

"What is it, Clary? You don't believe me, do you?"

Frustrated tears were welling up in her eyes. "No, I don't! How can you promise that, Jace? Did you suddenly become able to time travel or something? Can you tell the future now?" I practically shouted. I could feel a few people's stares from around the park following us, staring at us as we argued.

"No, but I have to believe don't I? We have to believe, Clary." He softened his voice. He sighed, "Why did I have to fall in love with someone as stubborn as you." He answered jokily, chuckling.

She smiled, "And why did I have to fall in love with someone as cocky as you." She giggled. His hand crawled over to hers and their fingertips touched ever so slightly. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Clary." He thought for a second. "Why don't we go to Taki's for dinner tonight?" Jace offered.

She smiled warmly at him, "Sure."

This is going to be a long night, she thought to herself.

***PAGE BREAK***

"A diet coke, please." Clary answered to the waitress after Jace ordered a coke and a large plate of chips.

Once the waitress left, Jace turned his attention to her and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't hungry?" She shook her head with the events that would be coming up in a few hours, Clary wasn't sure she could get her stomach to settle enough.

"Clary… I've been meaning to ask you a question…" He looked nervous, except she couldn't help but think; Jace, nervous? Yeah, right. His hands were twisting anxiously in front of him and sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead. Clary reached over and closed her hands over his, but he pulled them way and reached into the inside pocket of his coat. He stood up in front of her and kneeled down onto one knee. Clary gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth which must have gaping open the size of a cave.

"Clary," he began, opening a small purple velvet box that displayed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "I fell for you the very first moment I ever saw you. Without you I wouldn't be here, without you I wouldn't be who I am today, without you I wouldn't be about to do this. Clary, I love you with all of my heart, you are my better half. So, it is with all my heart that I ask you this question. Will you make me one of the happiness people alive and do me the honours of marrying me?"

Clary's face had turned a bright shade of red, clashing with her red hair and freckles. "Yes!" She squealed and sprung myself into Jace's arms. As she brought her lips to Jace's, she was acutely aware of the rest of the audience applauding but it was all lost in the moment. At that moment, it was just Jace and Clary and nothing else. Nothing else or no one else mattered right now.

***PAGE BREAK***

"Are you coming back home with me tonight? We can do something tonight; you can introduce me to some movie that you like if you want." Jace asked Clary as they stepped out onto the curb.

She thought for a second, trying to come up with something fast. "Oh, I would love to especially after today but Mum wants me home before ten tonight."

She was still over the moon about the engagement and every time Jace wasn't looking, she would begin to admire my engagement ring. It was beautiful with red rubies encrusted along the top where they led up to a white diamond and on the underside of it was the word, _Forever_.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, come over tomorrow then." He suggested.

"I'll try but I think Mum wants to discuss wedding stuff with me. But I'll try and come over tomorrow afternoon." Clary hated lying to Jace but she knew she had to do it; it was for him after all.

***PAGE BREAK***

_Clarissa Morgernstern, I see you have chosen to go ahead with the quest to relieve Jace Herondale from the heavenly fire that is consumed inside of him_. Brother Zachariah spoke in the voice that bounced around the inside of my brain.

I rubbed my hands together in front of me nervously, bringing warmth into my palms. "Yes," I said, my voice wavering slightly. I cleared my throat and when I spoke next, I hoped it would be clear and steady. "What is it that I have to do exactly?" I had a gut feeling that I wasn't going to like what I had to do, but I was determined that I would do anything for Jace.

_In the darkest corner of Alicante lives a greater demon that has lived for many centuries and is very powerful_. Explained Brother Enoch. _The demon goes by the name of Lucifer, a son of hell. He guards an elixir in which would quench the flame that burns within Jace Herondale._

"Why is it protected?"

_Lucifer wants more people to die, more people to go over to the dark side. The elixir cures many deadly diseases not just a heavenly fire incident._

"Oh," was all I could say, shivering in the coldness that the Silent City brought.

_Just remember, Clarissa Morgenstern, this quest is incredibly dangerous and must be thought through with care because some have not returned before._

Without hesitating, without dwelling on the end bit, I blurted my answer, "Yes, I'll do it."

***PAGE BREAK***

The portal in front of me flared up with light and I could picture the mountains of Alicante through the square, darkened by the blackness of the night. The Silent Brothers had set up the portal so that I would be transferred straight to my destination.

***PAGE BREAK***

A storm was brewing over head; the clouds were as black as if stained with soot. Thunder grumbled as if giants between heaven and earth were playing bowling and lightning flashed somewhere on the horizon. I wasn't entirely sure what the elixir looked like or where Lucifer was. Brother Zachariah had given me a container in which I would store the cure in, so I guessed that it would be of some sort of liquid form.

I trudged through the tall grass, gazing around at the surroundings which appeared to be untouched by shadowhunters or mankind. A small stream that seemed to let off a silver glow coursed down the valley.

As soon as my eyes had taken in the small stream, a growl rippled across the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I stumbled back several steps, whipping out a seraph blade from my weapons belt. "Raziel," I whispered and the blade blazed up with light. Lightning flickered above us and I got a quick glance of the monster in front of me. Wings that were the colour of coal and tattered to the very ends unfurled behind his back and large, curved horns sprouted from his head. Black, curly hair covered his jaw line and tangled around the horns and flowed long enough to touch the small of his back between his wings. He was terrifying and not to mention the size of him; so tall that he towered at least four heads above me if not more.

He wore a black cape that billowed out and around his wings and his torso and chest were bare. He wore long black pants that went right to his ankle and flared a little on the bottom.

At the sight of my puny sword, Lucifer barked out a laugh that seemed to echo through the valley, bounce off the mountains and hills and make the stream ripple. "You think that is going to defeat me, girl? I am an angel!" He boomed, spit spraying into my face.

I wiped it out of my eyes, hoping that my face showed more determination and fearlessness than what I felt inside. "Yes, from hell." Was all I said and with a growl, lurched forward swiping the sword in front of me. It barely grazed him for in a blink he was gone and behind me, his claws raking along my back. I heard the material of my shadowhunter gear tear and felt something warm slowly trickle down my spine. I barely felt the pain as I whirled around, sword out, ready to slash at the enemy. He danced back out of reach and then outstretched his arm towards me, his nails or claws more like extended. I jumped away and ducked under his arm, running towards the stream.

His hands clasped around my shoulders, pulling me back towards him. I struggled under his grasp, stumbling forwards as he suddenly let go. I flung my seraph blade in his direction and felt in lodge in something. With a look of shock and surprise I noticed that it had sunk into the flesh of Lucifer's bare torso. A scream of agony erupted from him and I took the advantage I had and ran as fast as I could to the stream and the silver glow it let off.

Underneath me, I felt the ground begin to shake violently and lightning, thunder and rain all clashed together. Wind whipped pugnaciously at my hair and clothes and trees were almost torn apart by the brutality of the force.

A roar of the laughter erupted from behind me, joined by a clash of thunder and lightning. Something wrapped around my ankle and pulled, sending me toppling to the shaking ground. My chin hit the earth, almost hard enough to shake my teeth. I tasted blood rise in my mouth and I spat into the dirt. I twisted in the grasp around my ankle, gazing up into the ugly face of Lucifer. The seraph blade was no longer lodged in his flesh but was discarded a distance away.

My fingers groped along my weapons belt, searching for a suitable whisper as Lucifer's voice rung all around the valley. "Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl. You really thought that you could defeat me? Me, Lucifer, the one that turned on the great God?"

A tremor of fear ran through me as I struggled to release my ankle. Lucifer's grip only tightened. I gasped as his long nails dug into the skin of my leg. Like a father does to a child, he tip toed his fingers up the outside of my leg; although the only difference was that each time he deliberately fastened his claws into my leg with each movement. I could feel blood running down my leg and a searing pain crawling up my calves and thighs.

"You are going to die now, little Shadowhunter. Any last words?" His hands were at my stomach now, the claws gradually digging in, tearing the fabric of the black gear I wore.

I spat in his face and was answered by a growl of anger. Swiping a dagger from my weapons belt I swung it up into Lucifer's face where it inserted into his eye. He roared, instantly releasing me. Rolling onto my belly, I hauled myself from the ground and began to sprint away, my dagger discarded on the ground.

I stumbled and gasped as a searing pain erupted in my shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I saw the hilt of my dagger sticking up out of my shoulder. I gritted my teeth against the agonising pain, using my good arm and legs to push me along until I finally reached the edge of the stream. I could feel the heavy thread of Lucifer's behind me. Anxiously, I pulled the container out of my pocket and slammed it into the stream, watching as the liquid filled the container. I jumped behind a tree, my free hand stumbling for my stele.

A square of light blazed on the trunk of the tree as I drew the portal with the tip of the stele. At first I pictured the Silent City except thoughts of Jace kept pushing their way into my mind. I faltered through the portal, feeling it close behind me in time, with the thought of Jace's bedroom in my head.

***PAGE BREAK***

"Jace…" I whispered, feeling all of my energy drain as soon as I caught sight of Jace. He was standing at his window, staring out at the gates, phone in hand.

He spun around, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of me; bloody and bruised and holding a container with a silver liquid. "Clary!" He said, his voice filled with alarm and shock. I felt my knees give out from underneath me and felt myself pitch forward into his arms. Gently, he lowered both of us to the ground, where he held me carefully. Jace's eyes immediately went to the dagger which was still wedged within my shoulder. "By the angel, Clary, what the hell happened to you?"

I took a deep breath, feeling my eyes begin to slip closed. "Clary," he said, shaking me gently. "Stay with me, ok?" He looked up. "Alec! Isabelle!" He called out desperately.

A few minutes passed with him repeating my name gently, tears welling up silently in his eyes. With a shaky breath I reached up and ran a finger across his cheekbone, blood from my fingertips staining his skin. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed, savouring the feel of my touch. He reached up and took my hand in his; bringing it to his lips despite the blood they had on them. "What happened, Clary?"

I took a shuddering breath and held up the container with the silver glowing water from the stream. Jace took it between two of his fingers, holding it up at eye sight level. "I went… to the darkest corner… of Alicante… and fought the demon angel, Lucifer… for the elixir… for you…"

Jace's eyes widened in shock and alarm. "By the angel, Clary!" At that moment Isabelle and Alec burst into the room, their eyes enlarging at the sight before them.

"By the angel!" They both exploded together and Alec took off running down the hallway. "Where are you going, Alexander?" Isabelle yelled after him.

"To get Mum!" Alec yelled back. Isabelle dropped to her knees beside her brother and myself, taking in the situation.

"What happened to you?" I just shook my head weakly at him, clutching Jace's shirt in my fingers and burying my face into his stomach.

"Isabelle…" Jace began, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Could you get a towel from my bathroom? We have to stop the bleeding."

Towels were being pressed to my wounds as Maryse stopped in the doorway, a hand over her mouth and her son standing behind her. "Oh, God," was all she said. "Alec," she whispered, not turning around. "Call Magnus and write a letter to the Silent Brothers immediately."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Clary…" someone's voice as familiar almost as my own mumbled, a hand stroking my hair back. "Clary, come back to me. I love you." I wanted to open my eyes, to meet my eyes with his golden ones, but my eyelids felt glued together. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He offered. Eventually I managed to put pressure against his fingers which were securely wrapped around mine. I heard Jace gasp beside me. "Clary, I took it, the Silent Brothers told me to drink the elixir. You did it, Angel, you did it."

At the sound of my success, my eyes fluttered open with a gasp. "Jace," was the first thing that managed to pass my lips on a huff of air.

His eyes seemed to light up as if his golden irises had been set on fire. "Hey," he whispered and smiled warmly at me, standing up and placing a kiss on my forehead. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed, savouring the feel of his lips against my skin.

"Hey," I whispered hoarsely, glancing around to notice that I was lying under crisp, white sheets in the Institute's infirmary.

"You had me so worried, what were you thinking?" He questioned, pulling his chair closer to the bed so he could sit closer to me.

I shook my head, closing my eyes. I felt so tired… "How long have I been out?" I asked, noticing the dark circles under Jace's eyes.

He shrugged, "About three days…"

How could I still be tired? I sighed and pushed the thoughts away, locking my eyes with Jace's. I reached up and trailed my fingers along his cheek bone and jaw line. "Jace, I'm so…" but before I could apologise, his lips were on mine, kissing away any words I could possibly have wanted to say to him.

"Jace," I mumbled against his lips, twining my fingers around in his golden curls. "Did it really work?" I pulled away from him, my eyes wandering over his face.

He nodded. "Yes, you really did it, Clary. You freed me from the Heavenly Fire; now you won't be at risk."

I sighed contentedly and stroked my hand over his cheekbone. "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured, brushing a kiss over my forehead. "So when do you want our wedding day to be?"

I giggled softly, rolling my eyes slightly. "Shouldn't we tell our parents first?" I suggested, thinking what my mother would think of this.

He chuckled alongside me, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear and gazing at me lovingly. "Knowing your mother, probably."

***PAGE BREAK***

"Oh, Clary, thank goodness!" my mum exclaimed as she came trotting over to me, arms extended. Luke trailed in behind her, bandages still wrapping around his chest and torso although apart from the paleness of his face, looked healthier than I last remember him looking. My mother's arms embraced me, her lips touching my forehead lovingly.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sleepy and sore but good." My mother smiled, standing back to look at me in the eye and judge for herself. Finally accepting my answer, she nodded. Over her shoulder I saw Luke give me a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Is there any scarring?" she asked, already reaching over towards my shoulder. I glanced at Jace but all he did was shrug, standing up to allow my mother to sit beside me. Gently she pulled the fabric of my sleep top away from the skin on my shoulder and peered at it. I sidelong glanced at it myself, noticing a jagged scar running a short length along the front of my shoulder.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jace look away and towards the ground, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Mum," I began, trying to change the topic. Jace looked back up at me at this as I tugged my sleeve back up. Holding my hand out towards him, I told Luke and my mum, "We have some news we would like to share with you."

I felt Jace's fingers slip between mine, squeezing them gently. He looked at me, wondering who was going to deliver the news. I nodded for him to go, sitting back against the pillows wearily. The want for sleep weighed heavily against my shoulders and eyelids but I forced them to remain open, just for a little longer.

Jace seemed to notice my weary position, so he hurriedly explained, "Jocelyn and Luke, the other day, I proposed to your daughter, Clarissa Fray and she said yes. We are going to get married."

I couldn't help smile at the big grin that had broken out over Jace's face. Eventually, after I could finally take my eyes off of Jace, I gazed over at my mother's and Luke's gaping mouths. My mother looked horrified but Luke held a smirk.

"Clarissa Fray," my mother said standing up from her chair. Luke came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close.

"Mum, before you say anything, I just want you to know that Jace and I love each other and we want to start our lives together." Jace once again took his seat beside me and kissed me on the temple.

"Actually Clary," she began and I braced myself for the yelling. "That wasn't what I was going to say." My mouth dropped. "I wanted to say congratulations and that I think that after all you two have been through and are still together, I think you two are meant to be." I turned my head in Jace's direction and smiled as his lips met mine. Against my mouth, I could feel Jace smiling too.

I pulled away first, thanking my mother and Luke. "Mum, Luke, if you don't mind, I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Oh, of course, honey." After Luke and my mother had left, I asked if we could go back to Jace's bedroom.

At first he disagreed but eventually obliged. He slipped his arm around my waist, supporting my weight. My feet hit the cold ground, seeping into my skin. I shivered and Jace tightened his grip. Together, we walked towards his room where we fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to each other's heartbeat.

***PAGE BREAK***

My feet were cold, that was the first thing I noticed as I began to wake. I groaned, allowing my eyes to flutter open. As soon as my eyes were open, I knew Jace was gone. I sat up, wincing slightly when I straightened out my shoulders.

As soon as I had heard the shower running from in his bathroom, I knew what I wanted to do. I was on my feet in a matter of seconds and wandering into the bathroom. I silently shut the door closed and crossed the bathroom floor before opening the shower door. Jace whirled around, his eyes wide as saucers, as I stepped in fully clothed.

"Clary?" he whispered alarmed.

"I—I—," I was of a loss for words at the sight of Jace. He was beautiful in ways she couldn't explain. His skin was a golden colour and muscle covered almost every inch of his body. His wild lion's mane was messy and wet and she could see how she used to think he looked like a lion. Yes, she could see the courage and fierceness he had, just like a lion but now, now she could see the angel blood that swirled through his veins. He did look like an angel, _her_ angel. "I love you." Was all she said at last.

He chuckled and cradled her face between his palms. "I love you too, Clary."

"Kiss me." She whispered and he brought his lips to her own. At first the kisses began as small touches until a fire ignited and they became deeper. Jace's hands wandered up her back and up to the shoulder that had been injured during the fight with Lucifer. He pushed the sleeve of my sleep shirt away from my shoulder, letting his fingers graze over the remaining scar.

Jace pulled away, gazing into my green orbs. "You're so beautiful." He ran his hair through my now wet, red hair smirking softly at me. Before I knew it, my clothes were discarded on the wet floor.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The sheets were tangled around my limbs and clamped between my sweaty palms. I sighed, stretching my body out, a yawn escaping me. A chuckle came from beside me and then a deep murmur, "Morning, Angel," the voice said.

I glanced up into the tawny eyes of the boy I loved, the boy I had gone to the darkest corner of Alicante for, and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Very." I whispered and watched as Jace's lips turned up at the corners with a smirk.

"Good," he returned. He reached down into a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a pair of boxers. Underneath the covers he slipped them on and I couldn't help but glance down at myself from under the covers. I was naked, if it wasn't for the sheets and bedspread, I would have been exposed to the world.

Jace was already on the other side of the room, rummaging through one of the drawers when he threw me one of his shirts. He slipped into the bathroom and I slid the shirt on. Sliding out from under the covers, I padded out of the room and headed to my room. My bag was still there and so were a few of my clothes. Quickly, I changed into a green tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and headed down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty and dark when I entered so I began to cook some bacon and eggs. As I was flipping over an egg, arms wound around me from behind. Shrieking softly I whirled around, my heart slamming against my rib cage and all of my muscles tense like a rubber band ready to snap. I knew it had been Jace but for some reason the thought of Lucifer returning lurked in the back of my mind.

"Woah," Jace began, arms up in surrender at the sight of my face which must have shown all the fear I felt. "It's just me…" he reassured me. I nodded and slowly I felt muscle after muscle begin to relax. He tucked a strand of loose hair, that had come out of its bun during my shaken state, behind my ear. "Are you ok? Did you think I was—" Understanding suddenly bloomed in his eyes as my eyes darted to the tiles.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Jace placed a hand underneath my chin and guided my gaze up to his. "It's ok to still be scared but you know I won't let anything happen to you, right? I'll always keep you safe." I nodded and relaxed completely as his arms wrapped around me and drew me into his warmth. Just the feel of his skin again mine, his lips against my forehead and his warmth that radiated off of his body, made me feel that much safer because he was there.

By that point, the food was burnt but Jace didn't care he just pulled us out of the door and we were sitting across from each other in booths at Taki's.

Jace reached over and clasped my hands between both of his. "Just a strawberry shake." I replied, when Kaelie came up and asked for our orders. Jace ordered a cheeseburger with fries.

We ate and sat in silence and when we got up to leave, Jace began to talk. We walked out through the door and stood on the curb, waiting for a taxi. He took my hand in his and smiled down at me. "You've been awfully quiet; trapped in your thoughts ever since this morning's incident, Clary…"

We were in the backseat of a cab and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the pressure of Jace's hand against my palm, squeezing reassuringly. "I can still remember every vivid detail about that night. I'm scared he's going to come looking for me…"

His tawny, golden eyes were set determinedly on me as he spoke, "Clary, I told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're safe with me. If Lucifer wants to come back and hurt you; if anything tries to hurt you ever again; they're going to have to go through me first."

I smiled and rested my head against his toned chest. He kissed the top of my head lightly before relaxing his head atop of mine.

***PAGE BREAK***

The day was at its end when Jace and I returned back to the institute. Jace took my hand in his and led me up the stairs. I continued to have my head rested against him because every part of my body felt drained; mentally, emotionally and physically. He looped an arm around my waist and supported my weight as my body leaned on him, heavy with exhaustion.

A lump lay on the concrete tiles as we drew closer to the door. The mound didn't move, it just lay under a heap of blankets. Jace released me and knelt down beside it. I thought I would fall over then and there from exhaustion without his support. Except what I saw made me stand rigid and stiff. A pair of angel wings sat on the top step. Jace was frozen in place and I couldn't help the scream of horror that erupted from my lungs.

Jace leapt up and gathered me in his arms, kissing my temple fiercely and protectively. In a matter minutes—or was it hours? Time had seemed to slow very slowly – Maryse, Robert, Isabelle and Alec were all standing in front of Jace and I, their gazes fixated on the sight before them. A note smeared with blood lay to the side of the wings.

Robert bent down to retrieve it and as he began to read the sprawled out letters, a heavy weight dropped into my stomach.

_My dear sister, Clarissa-you have been a naughty girl, haven't you? Well I'm coming for you and this time I have someone to help me. I'm sure you'll remember your old friend, Lucifer? Well, see you soon, sister._

My heart was pounding faster than I ever thought it could, sweat was matting my red hair together and my grip on Jace's shirt had increased. His eyes were trained on me with concern. In fact, so was everyone else's. My gaze wandered up to his tawny eyes, fear must have been reading all over my face.

"Excuse me a moment…" Maryse murmured and then hurried back inside, probably to contact the Enclave and Silent Brothers.

"Clary…" Jace began and tightened his grip around me. "Let's get you inside." He tried pulling me around the angel's wings but I was frozen in place, my mind whirling at a hundred kilometres per hour. "Clary?" I snapped out of my daze and stared up at Jace, wide eyed. He gave me a little tug and I let him this time. This time, I let him lead me away from the scene.


End file.
